chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie Copon
Stevie Michelle Copon is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Gracie Firelock-Reddan and Ryan Copon, and will be half type two vampire and half werewolf. She will have the ability of Psionic Energy Perception, Absorption And Manipulation. Appearance Stevie will have dark brown hair and matching coloured eyes. Her skin tone will be relatively pale, inherited from her maternal family. As an adult, her hair will be cut short, framing her face, since she will find this easier to manage as a wolf. It will be slightly longer when she is a child. She will be 5'11 in height when fully grown, and she always be slim and toned. In her wolf form, she will have thick red fur, with some white also on her legs, tail and face. Abilities Being part vampire and part werewolf, Stevie will have incredible speed, capable of running miles in seconds and appearing as a blur. She will also have enhanced strength, agility, stamina and reflexes, and her senses will be far more precise than any humans. She will be able to sense and track other supernatural beings. Additionally, she will heal rapidly if ever hurt or injured. She will also be immortal once she's an adult, and will grow up rapidly as a child. She will also be able to shift into a wolf form, and will have a telepathic connection with her father's pack. Her additional ability will be Psionic Energy Perception, Absorption and Manipulation. Stevie will be able to see psionic energy, which will appear to her as colour and light. She will see it in most places, mainly from thought-waves. She could absorb the psionic energy, thus enabling her to absorb the thought-waves of others and understand what these people are thinking. An unusual aspect of this will be that she can see the thought-waves of animals too, enabling her to absorb their thought-waves and understand what the creatures are thinking. As well as this, Stevie will be able to manipulate the psionic energy she absorbs and release it from her body. She could create balls, beams and blasts of psionic energy, which will appear as bright colourful forms of light. By releasing the energy, she could repel her victims away from her, leaving them unconscious and causing memory loss and intense pain. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships Stevie will be her parents' oldest child. Her relatives will be: *Mother - Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Father - Ryan Copon *Younger sisters - Andy and Bryce Copon She will join her mother's coven, the Firelock Coven, and will also become a member of the same werewolf pack as her father, the Ash Pack, once she has shifted into a werewolf for the first time. This will occur sometime in her teens. Her maternal grandmother, Tannith Reddan, will be her coven leader, while Liam Ash will be her Alpha. History Etymology Stevie is derived from the name Stephanie, and is therefore a Greek name meaning "crown". This refers to how her maternal family and coven are regarded as royalty. Her middle name, Michelle, is a Hebrew name meaning "who is like God?". Her surname, Copon, is derived from the place name Copham, and refers to a family which dwelled there, even though none of her known relatives have ever lived in the place. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Werewolves